Les Fées entremetteuses
by L.Christmas
Summary: Lorsque Levy se rend compte des sentiments de Freed pour Laxus, elle en parle bien sur à Lucy, et avec l'aide de Mirajane, elles vont suivre toutes les trois les Raijinshuu en mission pour découvrir si Laxus aime lui aussi Freed, mais aussi, mêler leur petit grain de sel si ce n'est pas le cas.
1. Chapitre 1 : Levy à une idée

Hey ! Donc voici ma première fanfiction, portée sur le couple Laxus-Freed, avec trois peties fées qui mettent leur grain de sel ! Ratted T à cause de Laxus et de son language.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimez où non dans une p'tite review ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer **: Fairy tail ne m'appartient pas, et encore heureux, sinon il y aurait beacoup plus de couple canon !

* * *

Levy soupira et retira ses lunettes, avant de refermer le livre qu'elle tenait pour pouvoir se relever et s'étirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, inquiète de ne pas voir Freed, mais ce dernier sortit d'un des rayons volumineux de la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail.

'' Un problème ? Demanda le mage des runes alors qu'il revint s'attabler avec Levy, déposant de nouveaux exemplaires sur la table.

~Non, rien, lui répondit la petite mage en souriant avant de revenir s'asseoir à coté de lui. ''

Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler lorsqu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre près de l'entrée de la salle. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête, pour voir le dragonslayer de fer se frotter un coin de la tête. Il avait dû se cogner dans une des étagères, et à voir son air irrité, il n'était pas très heureux d'avoir eu à descendre jusqu'ici.

'' Hey, crevette, commença Gajeel, l'air nonchalant.

~Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'offusqua la petite bleue avant de reprendre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

~Je te signale que je t'appelle comme je veux, crevette ! Reprit-il en soulignant

bien le dernier mot. Je viens juste voir si t'as pas un truc contre les moustiques ?

~Les moustiques ? Interrogea Freed. Tu comptes partir en mission ?

~Hein ? Ah ouais, répliqua-t-il en se rendant compte de la présence de l'autre mage. Donc t'as pas un sort contre les moustiques des marécages, crevette?

~Tu pars en mission ? Répéta Levy, les yeux écarquillés. Dans des marécages ? Tu comptais m'en parler avant de m'emmener, au moins ?

~Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je devrais t'emmener ?

~Ah, non, en fait c'est que tu te sentiras sûrement seul, alors, tu vois, je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être y aller... Balbutia la mage, prenant une teinte de plus en plus pivoine.

~Nan, c'est bon, Lily vient déjà, donc je serai pas seul. Hey, parlant de ça, faut que j'y aille moi ! À plus, crevette ! Hurla Gajeel en sortant de la bibliothèque, laissant les deux mages des mots sans voix. ''

Levy ruminait intérieurement. Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne lui avait tout simplement pas demandé de venir avec lui, ça lui aurait évité de se faire un sang d'encre durant plusieurs jours ! Elle continuait de fulminer lorsqu'elle murmura :

'' Quels crétins, ces dragons ! Incapables de voir le moindre sentiment à des kilomètres à la ronde !

~Absolument d'accord, soupira Freed au beau milieu de ses livres, le visage triste.

~Hein ? Tu disais, Freed ? S'interpella la petite bleue, car si il y avait une chose rare à Fairy Tail ( mis à part une journée tranquille sans combat entre les mages ni destruction massive lors d'une mission ) s'était entendre Freed se plaindre de Laxus.

~Ah non rien ! Reprit ce dernier en rougissant violemment, mais sous le regard tendre de Levy, il finit par ajouter : C'est juste que les dragonslayers ont l'air de ne pas savoir faire la différence entre l'amour et une bicyclette. ''

Une telle confession de la part de Lucy n'aurait pas choqué la petite mage, mais le fait que Freed se plaigne non seulement de Laxus, mais que dans la même journée il avoue que c'était à cause du manque de sensibilité amoureuse du type, il y avait anguille sous roche pour Levy.

Car tout le monde à Fairy Tail savait que Freed respectait, honorait, voir idolâtrait Laxus, et tout le monde se doutait bien d'une sorte d'amour fraternel entre les deux mages, mais se pouvait-il que ce fût de l'amour tout court pour Freed ? L'idée ne fit qu'un tour dans le cerveau de Levy. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ouvertement la nature de ses sentiments pour le mage de foudre lorsque Freed se leva, et, s'excusant de sa sortie impolie, quitta la bibliothèque.

Les yeux de Levy s'illuminèrent, et elle remonta en trombe les escaliers pour attraper Lucy à la volée et l'asseoir au bar.

'' Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Il l'aime !

~Mais de quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea la constellationiste en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

~Il l'aime ! Répéta frénétiquement Levy, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et pas comme une grande amitié, mais bel et bien de l'amour ! Enfin je pense, parce que tu vois, il reste une chance que je me sois trompée, mais il n'empêche que...

~Mais qu'est que tu racontes, la coupa Lucy qui décidément avait besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. Qui aime Qui ?

~Mais Freed ! Freed aime Laxus ! Ça semble tellement évident que on y repense...

~Attends, Freed t'a dit qu'il aimait Laxus ?, demanda Lucy déconcertée.

~Et bien, dit, pas exactement, mais il a fait des sous-entendus, et...

~Donc il l'aime... Mais c'est génial ! Hurla la blonde, attirant durant quelques instants l'attention des autres membres de la guilde.

~Attends, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas sûr, alors...

~Oh, s'il te plait Levy, tu as vu comment il le regarde ? C'est forcément plus que platonique pour lui ! Maintenant il faut savoir si Laxus aime Freed... Attends, comment on va faire ? Les Raijinshuu partent en mission demain à l'aube ! On pourrait les suivre, mais toutes seules, c'est pas la sécurité qui nous sauverait, constata amèrement la jeune femme.

~On a qu'à demander à quelqu'un de venir avec nous, ensuite on suit les Raijinshuu et on cherche à savoir si Laxus aime Freed! Et puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra toujours leur donner un coup de main! Lança-t-elle joyeuse.

~Attends Levy, qui à Fairy Tail est un mage chevronné qui n'est pas en mission et qui accepterait de s'occuper des histoires de cœur de Freed et Laxus ?

~Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, termina la fille aux cheveux bleus, le regard tourné vers la barmaid toute souriante à l'autre bout du comptoir.''

* * *

Donc voilà le premier chapitre, ou plutôt une sorte d'introduction ! Je devrais sortir le chapitre en anglais dans pas longtemps si ça intéresse quelqu'un, et le chapitre 2 ne devrais pas poser trop de problème non plus !

Kiss kiss à tous !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Lemonia

Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic avec *un peu* de retard ! ( franchement désolée, mais ne croyez jamais un mot de ce que je dis concernant les délais. )

Bon, c'est encore une sorte d'introduction, parce que pour le moment, rien n'est fluffy du tout. C'est promis du fluffy pour le chapitre 3 où je sais plus où moins ce que je veux faire.

Je ne suis toujours pas Hiro Mashima, et merci à Vivianne95, pensil case et Froshe pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

'' Mira ! Mira ! Attend !, s'égosilla Lucy en s'efforçant de suivre tant bien que mal la démone à travers les chemins rocheux.

~Dépêchez vous, on va les perdre ! S'exclama joyeusement la fille aux cheveux blancs tout en souriant.

~Mirajane ! C'est nous que tu es en train de perdre, s'époumona Levy, tandis que la force de ses jambes la quittait petit à petit.

~Attendez, je crois qu'ils s'arrêtent, repris la démone en s'arrêtant en haut d'un rocher surplombant la vallée dans laquelle les Raijinshuu étaient venus se fourrer.

~Pourquoi ? S'étonna la constellationiste, et s'asseyant pour reprendre son souffle. La mission se passe dans la prochaine ville, et il fait encore jour. ''

Les trois jeunes femmes s'assirent au bord de la vallée, le regard tourné vers leurs quatre amis. Mirajane avait accepté à cœur joie de s'occuper des affaires de Laxus et Freed, pour le malheur des deux hommes.

Les trois femmes cherchaient encore la raison de l'arrêt des Raijinshuu lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel pour venir frapper Laxus de plein fouet.

'' Qu'est-ce que ? Murmura Levy sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

~ Est ce qu'il va bien ? Continua Lucy en fixant Mirajane.

~ Il mange, c'est tout, dit la jeune strauss le plus naturellement au monde sous les regards outrés des deux fées. Il fait ça depuis que c'est un Dragonslayer. On devrait se dépêcher, qui dit foudre dit orage, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire arroser par la pluie. ''

Ceci dit, elles continuèrent à suivre leurs amis qui s'étaient remis en marche vers Lemonia, plus à l'est de Magnolia, entourée d'une région montagneuse. Ils accélérèrent le rythme lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, et les trois fées finirent par s'abriter loin du regard des Raijinshuu alors que ces derniers entraient dans un hôtel.

Les filles s'y infiltrèrent discrètement et s'assirent à une table, vérifiant qu'aucun de leurs amis n'étaient toujours pas présents dans la salle. Le barman leur apporta leurs commandes et elles purent enfin se reposer et essayer de sécher un peu.

'' Tu n'es pas fatiguée Mira ? Demanda Levy alors qu'elle-même avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

~ Absolument pas ! Je suis trop excitée pour faire attention à la fatigue.

~ Tu as bien de la chance, soupira Lucy en fixant l'étrange liquide orangé qu'on lui avait apporté. N'empêche, Laxus mange la foudre ? C'est juste bizarre !

~ Vu comme ça oui, mais si le feu et le fer tombaient du ciel, on peut être sûres que Natsu et Gajeel sortiraient dehors beaucoup plus souvent ! Sourit Levy avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Mirajane : Est-ce que nous allons rester dans cet hôtel ?

~ Je pense que oui, répliqua la fille à la chevelure blanche. C'est beaucoup plus simple si l'on veut surveiller les allées et venues des Raijinshuu.

~Si on tombe par malheur sur Laxus, soupira Lucy, on est sûres de passer un sale quart d'heure. ''

Sur ces douces pensées, les filles finirent leurs verres ( Lucy déglutit difficilement avec un air de dégoût sur le visage ) et prirent une chambre, après que Mirajane l'ait gentiment demandé au barman, lequel s'était empressé d'en trouver une qui siérait aux demoiselles.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc au premier étage, découvrant une chambre assez large qui donnait une belle vue sur les montagnes de Lemonia.

'' C'est immense ! S'extasia Lucy une fois qu'elle eût fait le tour de la propriété. Combien coûte une chambre pareille ?

~ Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix, le barman m'a proposé une réduction ! Jubila Mira en s'asseyant sur l'un des trois grands lits. Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui paie.

~ Tu es sure ? Demanda Levi. On peut payer notre part. Pas vrai Lucy ? ''

Lucy cependant avait déjà assez de mal à payer son loyer, puisque la moitié de l'argent gagné pendant les missions servait à payer les dégâts causés par Natsu et Gray. Bien qu'en maudissant les deux garçons dans sa tête, elle agréa avec Levi, mais Mirajane s'opposa fortement à leur proposition.

'' Donc où sont installés les Raijinshu ?, demanda Levy une fois que toutes les trois furent installées. L'hôtel avait l'air bien complet, ce serait étonnant qu'ils soient au même étage.

~ Heureusement pour nous, Laxus et Evergreen ont deux chambres au troisième étage, Bicslow est au deuxième et Freed est deux chambres à côté de la notre ! Sourit la blanche.

~ Tu as fait peur au barman, Mirajane, fit Lucy en esquissant un sourire, mais c'est vrai que ce sera plus simple de parler à Freed qu'à Laxus. On ferait bien de se dépêcher d'ailleurs, ils iront sûrement faire la mission demain, et ce serait étonnant qu'ils restent plus de trois jours.

~ Et bien Freed ne devrait pas être dans les alentours, alors on pourrait faire un petit détour par sa chambre, proposa Mira des étoiles plein les yeux.

~ Trois femmes adultes rodant dans un couloir c'est un peu trop, souffla Levi. Vous devriez sortir voir la ville et les alentours, je vais vérifier la chambre de Freed. ''

Après quelques minutes du débat '' Laissons-nous seule Levy afin qu'elle fouille la chambre de Freed ?'', les deux autres femmes agréèrent et sortirent dehors, l'odeur de la pluie fraîchement tombée revenant dans leurs narines.

Levy ne mit pas longtemps à entrer dans la chambre de Freed, ce qui la surprit d'ailleurs car elle avait pensé que ce dernier aurait déjà posé des runes pour protéger ses affaires. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière, ce qui plongea la pièce dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait chercher, une photo amicale de Freed et Laxus, ou bien une lettre débordante d'amour larmoyant qu'aurait écrit le dragonslayer ? Elle doutait énormément de la seconde option mais continua ses recherches. Elle mit bien une quinzaine de minutes à farfouiller parmi les livres qu'avait emmené l'homme aux cheveux verts. ( ils devaient bien constituer les trois quart de ce qu'il avait apporté ).

Levy soupira en restant les bras ballants. Il n'y avait rien qui laissait supposer que Freed avait une quelconque relation avec Laxus, et tant bien que mal, la mage des mots remit la pièce en ordre avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, une voix familière l'interpella :

'' Levy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ''

La jeune femme se retourna lentement avant de faire face à Freed qui la fixait étrangement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle faisait plantée devant sa chambre.

'' Freed... Balbutia la jeune fille alors qu'elle cherchait en vain une histoire qui tiendrait la route.

~ Qu'est ce que tu fais à Lemonia ? Demanda Freed, l'air vaguement perdu. Et qu'est ce que tu fais devant ma chambre ?

~ Levy ? On est rentrées ! S'exclama Mirajane avant de voir Freed de l'autre coté du couloir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et Lucy lui rentra dedans sans faire attention.

~ Mira ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' Interrogea la blonde avant de voir à son tour Freed qui les observait, cherchant à savoir ce que les trois fées faisaient dans le même hôtel que les Raijinshu, et surtout qu'est ce que Levy était en train de faire dans sa chambre.

* * *

Donc Freed vient de croiser nos trois petites fées, et promis les Raijinshu sont dans le chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour me donner vos impressions ou vos avis, et profitez en pour me dire si je fais des fautes d'orthographe.

À bientôt et kiss kiss à tous !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Toilettes et salle de bain

Voici le chapitre 3 ! désolée pour le titre X_X

Je le poste rapidement parce que je suis en vacances, et il ne faut PAS DU TOUT s'attendre à ce que les updates soit aussi rapides à chaque fois.

Bon c'est un peu fluffy ( je crois ).

Désolée si Bixslow ou Evergreen vous paraissent OOC, dites moi comment modifier si c'est le cas !

Je ne suis encore pas Hiro Mashima ( quel suspens ! )

Merci à Froshe et Stella7 pour les reviews.

Pour compenser le manque de description ( j'ai du mal à en introduire dans mes histoires quand je sais ce que je veux faire ), je ferais peut-être (et c'est un peut-être gros comme un T-Rex, hein, vous êtes prévenus ) un chapitre substantiel entièrement en description, sur la ville ou non, sa dépendra de l'état de l'histoire et du moment ou je l'écrirais (PEUT-ETRE).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assises dans la chambre que Freed avait louée, les trois petites fées regardaient évasivement le décor.

Lucy remarqua que les étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés divers bibelots étaient penchées. Peut-être prendrait-elle le temps de les remettre droites, mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre que la chambre elle-même soit droite.

Mirajane fit la moue. En observant la pièce avec un peu plus d'attention, elle se rendit compte que le bleu roi de la somptueuse salle de bain jurait incroyablement avec la couleur orange des pièces principales. Au moins, la guilde avait la décence de peindre ses murs avec des couleurs en harmonie.

Levy quant à elle, paniqua légèrement en se demandant si elle avait bel et bien emporté '' _Lemonia, histoire de mages_ '' un ouvrage passionnant qu'elle aurait adoré relire tout en déambulant dans la ville. Enfin, même si elle avait oublié le livre, elle pourrait sûrement s'en procurer un dans la ville même.

'' Qu'est ce que vous faites à Lemonia et qu'est ce que Levy faisait dans ma chambre ? demanda une nouvelle fois Freed dont la patience commençait légèrement à lâcher. ''

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que la pièce était parfaitement droite. Dans ce cas, la moquette sur laquelle était posé le sofa avait une curieuse façon de respecter la gravité.

Et puis on ne met pas non plus du pourpre avec du vert pomme ! Il faudra qu'elle voit celui qui a fait la décoration de la chambre, histoire de l'instruire sur les mariages de couleurs.

Après tout, la bibliothèque de Lemonia était assez réputée pour ses ouvrages historiques. Peut être qu'en fouillant bien, elle pourrait trouver '' _Fiore, ou la création d'un des royaumes les plus prospères du millénaire _''.

'' Mirajane !, s'énerva Freed.

~Tu disais ?, demanda sagement la barmaid après plus d'une demie-heure durant laquelle elle avait ignoré son ami.

~Qu'est ce que vous faîtes à magnolia ?

~Peinture.

~Décoration.

~Lecture, répondirent évasivement les trois fées.

~Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que vous me mentez ? Ah, mais oui, j'oubliais, parce que c'est le cas ! Qu'est ce que vous faites à Magnolia ? Et bon sang Lucy, arrête de fixer la moquette comme ça !

~Je me demande simplement si elle est droite, se défendit la jeune femme.

~Non, elle ne l'est pas, et quel est le rapport avec Lemonlia ? Répondit Freed, semblant vouloir brûler ladite moquette.

~Rien en particulier, sourit la jeune femme.

~Levy, est-ce que le fait que vous soyez ici à quelque chose à voir avec ce dont on a parlé hier à Magnolia ?, souffla Freed pendant qu'il se demandait si brûler la moquette ferait parler plus rapidement ses trois amies.

~Absolument pas, s'offusqua la bleue en manquant de s'étouffer sous la surprise de la question.

~Tu ne sais pas mentir, soupira le jeune homme tout en se massant le crâne. Tu veux me faire croire que la présence des trois membres de fairy tail qui commèrent le plus, à deux chambre de la mienne, sont ici pour visiter les montagnes ?

~Premièrement, on ne commère pas, répondis Mirajane, avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confession : Et puis, avec ces deux là, il vaut mieux abandonner l'idée de faire de la randonnée. La blanche réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter un grand sourire aux lèvres : On te dira pourquoi on est là si tu réponds honnêtement à une question.

~C'est hors de question, répondis Freed de but en blanc.

~Pourquoi ? Soupira Levy.

~Parce que c'est Mirajane et que je ne promettrai absolument rien sans savoir la contrepartie, ajouta le vert en se remémorant des souvenirs bien douloureux, du temps où Mirajane ressemblait plus à un démon qu'à une fée. ''

Les trois filles firent la moue et se décidèrent apparemment à ne rien dire de plus, si bien que Freed se retrouva une nouvelle fois à attendre silencieusement.

Après qu'une dizaine de minutes soient passées, Freed avait eu le temps de faire l'inventaire des runes qui permettraient de faire parler ses amies qu'il connaissait, lorsqu'il soupira et ajouta, fatigué par les circonstances :

''Bien, mais je veux savoir absolument tout ce que vous avez prévus de faire ici.

~Et tu réponds franchement à la question ?, vérifia Levy. Freed acquiesça, et Mirajane sourit encore plus en demandant :

~Est-ce que tu aimes Laxus ? ''

Lucy n'aurais jamais cru que Freed pourrait un jour prendre un jour la même teinte que son manteau. Le vert faillit tomber de sa chaise et balbutia quelques syllabes, rougissant de plus belle.

''Alors Freed ?, redemanda Mirajane qui se retenait de sauter sur le jeune homme pour lui arracher sa réponse.

~Je... Enfin tu... Mais, je...

~Freed ?, fis une voix féminine derrière la porte. ''

Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce, il trouverait un Freed tournant vers le pivoine en train d'essayer d'échapper à Mirajane qui souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Lucy et Levy se prenaient dans les bras tout en essayant d'attraper Freed, qui décidément manquait de tomber toutes les secondes.

'' Freed ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

~Ever ?, répondis le jeune homme outré pendant qu'ils s'immobilisaient tous sur place.

~ Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu fais, ouvre la porte !, s'impatienta Evergreen tandis qu'elle poireautait de l'autre côté. ''

Dans un battement d'ailes, Levy, Lucy et Mirajane se retrouvèrent enfermées dans la salle de bain pendant que Freed ouvrait à Evergreen.

'' Ça va ? Demanda-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

~Oui, pourquoi, demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il remettait en place les bibelots que les trois hystériques avaient fait tomber.

~Parce que le rouge vif ne te va pas au teint ? Lança Evergreen tout en s'avançant vers la salle de bain.

~Mon teint va parfaitement bien, je te remercie. Où est ce que tu vas ? Interrogea Freed tout en se précipitant entre la porte et son amie.

~Aux toilettes ? Répondit-elle en continuant d'avancer ?

~Pourquoi ne pas aller dans ta chambre ? Continua Freed en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait Ever en découvrant trois femmes dans sa salle de bain.

~Parce que ta chambre est plus proche que la mienne ? Souffla la femme tout en soupirant et en s'installant sur l'un des canapés qui composaient la chambre.

~Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea le vert tout en s'asseyant en face d'Evergreen.

~J'attends Bixslow, fit cette dernière comme si c'était absolument banal.

~Dans ma chambre ? Désolé de t'interrompre, mais la chambre de Bixslow est au deuxième étage, et aux dernière nouvelles, lui ne se trouve pas dans ma salle de bains.

~Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec ta salle de bain ? T'as foutu un cadavre dedans ou quoi ?

Pas un cadavre, trois fées. Songea Freed avant que Bixslow n'entre dans la pièce.

~Quoi , toi aussi tu veux mes toilettes ? S'offensa Freed tout en essayant de se calmer.

~Qu'est ce que j'irais foutre dans tes toilettes ? Demanda l'homme avant de s'installer à côté d'Evergreen et d'ajouter : Ça va ? T'es rouge.

~ Premièrement, ma chambre n'est pas en libre service, alors vous me ferez le plaisir de prévenir avant d'entrer, commença le vert avant d'être coupé par Evergreen :

~Hey, j'ai frappé et attendu que t'ouvres avant de rentrer je te signale.

~Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas rouge.

Sous les regards douteux de ses amis qui cherchaient toujours à savoir si une couleur existait entre pourpre, rouge sang et rouge vif pour décrire le visage de leur ami, Freed demanda :

~De toute façon, qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

~Rien, on voulait juste te dire que demain on part à l'aube faire la mission, comme ça on sera de retour après demain à Magnolia, répondit Evergreen.

~Et vous aviez besoins d'être à deux sur mon canapé pour me le dire ?

~Non ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Bixslow.

~Alors qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là ? S'énerva Freed tout en mettant ses deux amis à la porte.

~C'est pas un peu malpoli de les faire sortir comme ça ? Demanda Levy tout en ouvrant la porte et en retournant dans la pièce principale.

~Dit celle qui sort de ma salle de bain. Fulmina Freed.

~N'empêche que tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu, ajouta Mirajane en s'asseyant à son tour sur les canapés, vite rejointe par Lucy et Levy.

~Alors, Freed Justine, aimez vous Laxus Dreyar ? Demanda Lucy, avant de se demander si Freed avait déjà empalé quelqu'un sur son épée.

~Je ne... Balbutia à nouveau le vert en jetant un regard sombre aux trois fées. Peut-être.

~Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur à dire ! Sourit Mira avant de se diriger vers la porte.

~Vous partez enfin ? Demanda le vert.

~Et bien oui, après tout nous partons en mission demain à l'aube, répondit Lucy.

~Quoi ? Manqua de s'étouffer Freed. De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

~Et bien demain nous allons vous suivre lors de votre mission ! N'est-ce pas magnifique de pouvoir observer l'amour en action ? Finit Mirajane en sortant de la pièce.

~A demain ! '' S'exclama Levy tout en fermant la porte sur un Freed qui décidément avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces trois là.

* * *

Je viens de relire et sérieusement, pauvre Freed ! Ça fait beaucoup trop de sensations d'un coup !

Bon il y a plus fluffy mais je fais ce que je peux !

Donc le chapitre sera sur la mission des Raijinshu, et il devrait sortir d'ici à 2 semaines ( ne croyez pas un mot de ce que je dis )

Kiss Kiss à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mission et explosion

Le chapitre 4 ! *insérez des bruits de trompette dans le fond* Bon j'avais dit en gros deux semaines, j'en suis à trois mais en même temps j'ai recommencé à traduire la fic en anglais donc...

M'enfin ce chapitre est sur la mission des Raijinshuu, pas de fluffy et à mon propre étonnement assez peu de dialogues.

Merci à shanimaelle et MirryD pour les reviews !

Toujours pas aussi talentueuse que Hiro Mashima (pleurs dans le fond)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La mission des Raijinshuu était simple : détruire une guilde clandestine qui se cachait quelque part dans les montagnes autour de Lemonia.

Simple en effet. Mais c'est de Fairy Tail que l'on parle, et même si les Raijinshuu ne sont pas l'équipe la plus destructrice lors de missions, on pouvait quand même se demander ce qui s'était passé dans ces montagnes.

En effet, plus d'un tiers s'étaient vaporisé, entraînant avec lui quelques maisons de la ville, mais en comparaison ce n'étaient que des dommages superficiels.

Heureusement, l'hôtel dans lequel résidaient les mages n'avait pas été touché, il restait dans l'état ou ils l'avait laissé le matin même.

Ce matin là justement n'avait pas été trop éreintant pour les filles, si ce n'est qu'elles durent se lever aux aurores pour pouvoir suivre leurs amis. Levi et Lucy avaient appris leur leçon, et avaient troqué leurs robes contre des pantalons plus amples ainsi que de bonnes chaussures, elles avaient déjà eu assez mal aux pieds en arrivant à Lemonia. Mirajane quant à elle avait gardé le short et les bottines qu'elle avait principalement porté depuis leur arrivée, ne faisant pas attention aux longues marches qu'elles devaient faire.

Même si elles s'étaient levées tôt, elles se rendirent compte que les Raijinshuu étaient déjà partis faire la mission, aussi durent-elles accélérer pour les rattraper sur la route.

Leurs amis avaient un peu d'avance, mais elles les rattrapèrent à mi-chemin, en empruntant une autre route qui surplombait celle que les mages avaient pris. Ils avançaient donc tous à la même allure, les Raijinshuu s'arrêtant parfois pour vérifier s'ils allaient bien vers la guilde clandestine.

Lorsque la guilde fût en vue, les Raijinshuu se mirent en marche : Freed sortit son épée et commença à écrire des runes pour qu'aucun des mages clandestins ne puisse s'échapper, tandis que Bicslow et Evergreen partaient chacun de leur côté afin de rentrer par les deux extrémités de la guilde. Laxus lui, se préparait simplement à rentrer par la grande porte et à frapper ce qui venait en travers de son chemin.

Les trois petites fées observaient la scène depuis la colline où elles s'étaient arrêtées. La mission ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et ne devrait constituer aucun problème en soi, mais Mira voulait être sûre de ne rater aucun moment émotion avec des pâquerettes roses entre Freed et Laxus.

Malheureusement pour elle, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas être plus proches qu'un cactus et du caramel. Elle soupira et se retourna pour parler à ses amies lorsqu'une explosion retentit.

Sitôt la fumée provoquée par la destruction des entrées de la guilde clandestine dissipée, les fées purent voir Evergreen rayonnante pendant qu'elle entrait dans la guilde, frappant au passage n'importe qui avec n'importe quel sort qui lui passait par la tête. Un membre de la guilde finit en lasagnes après qu'il eut osé critiquer l'âge de la jeune et resplendissante Ever.

De son coté, Bicslow se faisait plaisir en tirant à qui mieux mieux avec ses babies. Il avait presque fini de nettoyer le premier étage lorsque l'un des mages détruisit deux de ses babies. Un grand sourire contrarié s'installa sur le visage de l'homme, qui éclata de rire après qu'il eût pris possession de deux gigantesques armures qui écrasèrent le pauvre mage.

Les runes que Freed avait installées ne permettaient pas seulement de retenir les mages dans la zone qu'il avait définie, mais aussi de contenir leurs attaques. De cette façon, ils n'avaient pas à créer de dommages collatéraux en poursuivant les mages en ville. Freed se chargea donc de régler leur compte aux mages qui survivaient à ses deux amis, et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'avoir recours à dark Écriture pour ligoter les mages inconscients qui jonchaient le sol.

Laxus avait beau être entré par la porte d'entrée, il n'en avait pas pour autant trouvé d'adversaire digne de ce nom. Le soi disant maître lui servit tout au plus de casse croûte, mais un casse croûte bien emmerdant puisqu'il se débrouilla pour enflammer la totalité de la guilde.

Alors que Laxus sortait et que le feu se répandait de plus en plus rapidement, les trois fées qui observaient les lieux se demandèrent :

'' Mira, tu es sûre qu'on ne devrait pas aller les aider ?

~ Je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent assez bien pour le moment, ironisa la blanche.

~ Ce que veut dire Levy, argumenta la blonde, c'est qu'ils ont beau être très puissants, aucun d'entre eux ne peux produire de l'eau et avec l'incendie qui se déclare, ce serait plus simple si on descendait et qu'on allait les aider.

~ Vous êtes sûres ?

~ Pourquoi pas ? Demanda la bleue, je veux dire on est déjà là et on ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose.

~ Ah, et la partie Laxus découvre qu'on l'a suivi en mission pour s'occuper de ses petites affaires, s'il le découvre on a un pied dans la tombe, elle est passée où cette partie ?

~ Mira, souffla Lucy, ça ne peut pas être si dramatique que ça au final, enfin...

~ Levy, Lucy, gronda Laxus depuis la guilde, ramenez vos fesses ici et éteignez moi le feu !

~ L-Laxus ? Hurlèrent les deux fées avant de se retourner vers le dragonslayer qui les fixait des ses yeux gris. Tu savais qu'on était...

~ Oui, maintenant ramenez vos fesses avant que le feu ne fasse cramer toute la montagne. ''

Les trois fées ne se firent pas prier, elles avaient beau tomber des nues, elles ne comptaient pas désobéir alors qu'elles étaient déjà dans une situation plus que complexe.

Elles descendirent et les mages de Fairy Tail se regroupèrent autour de Levy qui commençait déjà à éteindre les flammes avec sa magie, tandis que Lucy ouvrait la porte du Verseau. Aquarius apparut, apparemment encore plus en colère que d'habitude.

Après bien des péripéties pour que Lucy parvienne à faire travailler Aquarius, le feu fut enfin éteint. A part la guilde en ruine et le sol aux alentours brûlé, les dégâts causés par l'incendie avaient été réduits grâce aux deux fées.

Alors que tous se remettaient plus ou moins de leurs émotions, un flash lumineux les éblouit quelques secondes. Une fois que la lumière se fût dissipée, et que la visibilité fut revenue, ils virent une boule grisâtre flotter au milieu des cendres.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient tous plus ou moins ce que c'était, Freed rangea son épée et s'approcha rapidement de la boule. Laxus toussa plusieurs fois avant de finalement retrouver sa vue normale, et lorsqu'il aperçut Freed prêt à toucher la boule grisâtre, il hurla :

'' Freed ! Dégage de là ! ''

Il se précipita vers son coéquipier. Le vert cependant ne sembla pas l'entendre et pris la boule blanche dans ses mains. Celle-ci se mit à briller, commençant à illuminer les alentours.

'' Freed, lâche ce truc et dégage de là ! '' Hurla à nouveau Laxus alors qu'il agrippait l'autre mage.

Et puis rien. Blanc. Insonore. Lorsque les cinq mages restants se relevèrent, un immense pan des montagnes venait d'être vaporisé. Bien que sonnés, ils purent clairement se rendre compte d'une chose : il n'y avait aucun signe de Laxus ou Freed parmi les gravas où s'étaient tenus les deux hommes quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Bon... on évite les coups de poignards merci, je vous jure je ne fais pas de Death fic !

La fin de ce chapitre sert un peu d'introduction au chapitre suivant qui c'est un peu inséré là quand je me suis rendu compte que mon Laxus avait autant de sentiment qu'un poireau.

Bon toujours pareil, s'il vous plait reviews et bla et bla et dites moi pour les ooc si vous trouvez que les persos sont bizarres.

Comme je ne suis en vacances que pour encore une semaine, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire la suite avant la rentrée, mais comme j'entre en internat je devrais théoriquement avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire. (oui ça paraît bizarre mais c'est le cas)

Bon trop de bla et juste comme ça Laxus est mon perso préferé donc j'ai tendance à l'imaginer en gros nounours très TRÈS renfermé.

Kiss kiss à tous !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Où l'on parle d'autrui

Bon, on ne me tue pas merci. Depuis la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps entre la reprise des cours et l'internat, qui m'oblige à travailler 2h par soir (pauvre de moi). J'ai donc un piti peu de retard pour poster ce chapitre vous m'en voyez désolée. En plus, ma prof de français est une sadique qui nous a demander de lire durant les vacances 500 pages de Zola. Jetons lui des pierres !

Bon, chapitre entre Freed et Laxus, pour poser le niveau de leur relation et tout le reste.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Freed se releva lentement en ouvrant les yeux, avant de se stopper et de patienter quelques secondes, le temps que le monde autour de lui arrête de valser. Il s'assit et tenta de se repérer, lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop l'interpella :

'' De quoi est ce que tu te souviens ? Interrogea Laxus adossé au mur de ce qui semblait être une sorte de caverne.

~Ce dont je me souviens ? Fit Freed un peu désorienté avant de se remémorer le début de leur mission. Ah ! Tu veux parler de l'attaque de la guilde clandestine ?

~Ouais, tu te souviens de quoi ? Reprit le blond, les yeux rivés sur son camarade.

~Et bien, on est arrivés sur place, après, tu as découvert que Lucy, Levy et Mirajane nous suivaient, puis on a fini de battre les membres de la guilde. Résuma-t-il. C'est tout, et puis je me réveille ici. D'ailleurs où somme nous ?

~Génial, soupira Laxus. Bon autant te le dire clairement, tu nous as fait exploser. Lâcha le Dragonslayer.

~Pardon ? S'étonna Freed. Explosés ? Nous avons l'air d'être plutôt bien portants selon moi ! Et puis, comment est-ce que nous aurions explosés ?

~Lacrima-Bombe enchantée. Elle t'a attiré et lorsque tu l'as touchée, t'as fait exploser une grosse partie de la montagne, enfin selon moi, parce que pour l'instant on est coincés ici et j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller faire un tour pour vérifier les dégâts, Ironisa Laxus.

~Comment se fait-il que nous soyons toujours en vie ? Une lacrima bombe de cette puissance aurait dû nous tuer.

~Je nous ai protégés, dit simplement le blond. Par contre, j'ai aucune idée d'où est ce qu'on à atterri. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, termina-t-il, en se ré-adossant contre le mur.

~Sûrement, finit le vert. Merci de m'avoir protégé, ajouta-il en se retournant pour fixer le mur. ''

Comme si il allait jamais le laisser crever devant ses yeux, pensa Laxus en fixant le dos de son ami. Il attendit que ce dernier s'endorme pour retirer sa veste et enfin inspecter la blessure qui le démangeait depuis quelques moments déjà. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'étendue de la blessure, qui couvrait presque la moitié de son ventre.

Il déchira un morceau de tissu et le serra contre sa blessure. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'être que si peu blessé après avoir pris une lacrima bombe, et il avait été encore plus soulagé quand Freed lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien.

Il remit sa chemise, cachant sa blessure : pas besoin que Freed s'inquiète sur son état de santé inutilement.

– – –

Mirajane avait été secouée, comme le reste des mages, par l'explosion. Elle se releva pour s'assurer, à son plus grand bonheur, que tout le monde allait bien. Bon, Freed et Laxus avaient disparu avec la moitié de la montagne et une partie de la ville, ils allaient sûrement se faire tuer par le maître et devoir payer pour les réparations (ça se répare une montagne?) mais à part ça, ils allaient bien.

Après près d'une heure vaine à chercher leurs amis, les cinq mages décidèrent de retourner à leur hôtel. Après tout, c'était l'endroit où iraient les chercher Freed et Laxus lorsqu'ils réapparaîtraient.

Un peu contre leur volonté, les Raijinshuu furent assis dans la chambre des filles, qui s'assirent face à eux, l'air quelque peu soulagées que leur hôtel n'ait pas disparu après l'explosion.

'' Juste pour savoir, avança Evergreen, parce que c'est pas que ça me dérange ni rien mais bon, qu'est ce que vous foutez à Lemonia ?

~On vient de vous aider à éteindre un incendie, se lamenta Lucy, un petit peu de reconnaissance serait la bienvenue !

~Tu veux une sucette peut-être ? Proposa Bixslow

~Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?, redemanda Ever en ignorant son ami.

~Pas la peine de s'énerver, dit Levy en souriant.

~Nous donne toujours pas de réponse tout ça, fit Bixslow en jouant avec ses babies.

~Nous sommes ici pour affaire urgente et personnelle, lança Mira joyeusement.

~Les affaires de qui ? S'inquiéta la brune en se remémorant l'horreur qu'avait été la barmaid lorsqu'elle avait appris que son frère avait des vues sur la fée.

~Pas les tiennes, détend-toi, sourit Levy.

~Ni celles de Bixslow si ça peut rassurer, ajouta Lucy.

~C'est pas comme si y'avait grand chose à étudier non plus, dit ce dernier.

~Mouais, marmonna Mirajane en se demandant si elle mettrait son nez dans les affaires amoureuses de sa petite sœur.

~Attendez voir, si vous n'êtes là ni pour moi ni pour Bixs.. Arrête de jouer avec la lampe bon sang ! Hurla la fée en attendant que son compagnon se calme. Donc, si vous n'êtes là ni pour moi ni pour l'autre imbécile, qu'est ce que vous voulez à Freed ?

~Pourquoi obligatoirement Freed ? S'indigna Lucy. Laxus à beau ne pas parler beaucoup et être quelque peu... Colérique, peut être qu'il rêve au fond d'une splendide histoire d'amour avec les paillettes et tout le tralala.

~Ben voyons, tu veux les lui faire chier les paillettes aussi ? Demanda Bixslow avant d'éclater de rire. Et puis de toute façon on sait que vous étiez dans la chambre de Freed hier.

~Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que trois grandes cruches comme vous passeraient inaperçues ? Rit à son tour Ever devant la mine incompréhensive des trois fées.

~Si vous saviez, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Laxus ? Interrogea Levy.

~Si Laxus doit tuer quelqu'un pour s'être occupé de ses affaires, autant que ce soit vous, parce que permettez mais nous on sait quelle tronche il tire quand il va péter un câble et croyez-moi, cette fois c'est vous qui allez prendre et pas nous. Termina Evergreen, rayonnante en pensant à ce qu'allait subir les trois fées si Laxus découvrait qu'elles se mêlaient de ses petites affaires. ''

– – –

Freed se réveilla, se sentant légèrement mieux que dans la matinée, et s'assit afin de faire face à Laxus, déjà levé. À vrai dire, le vert n'était même pas sûr de savoir si le blond s'était couché.

'' Laxus, commença Freed qui redoutait déjà la réponse de son ami, comment as-tu su que Mirajane, Lucy et Levy étaient là ?

~Je suis un dragonslayer, Freed, soupira le blond comme si c'était l'évidence même. Audition et odorat accrus ? Parlant de ces trois là, tu sais pourquoi elles sont là ?

~Euh, pas exactement. Rougit Freed qui décidément allait se faire une descente de lit en peau de fée. Pourquoi ? Est ce que toi tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse négative de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait.

~J'ai entendu Mira dire qu'elles étaient venues s'occuper de mes affaires.

~Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ce qu'il paraît ! Elles font peut-être un livre sur les dragonslayers ! Tenta Freed en maudissant ses amies.

~Ouais, c'est totalement le genre de Mira de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, ironisa-t-il. En plus avec Lucy et Levy. C'est comme si elles criaient : attention, cachez vos petits secrets parce qu'on va foutre la merde dans votre vie !

~Elles ne sont pas si diaboliques non plus. Devant l'air dubitatif de Laxus, le vert reprit pour défendre les filles : Après tout elles ne font de mal à personne.

~Pas pour autant que ça me fait plaisir qu'elles viennent foutre leur nez dans mes affaires. Déjà que Mira a pourri Ever à cause d'Elfman. D'ailleurs, elles sont pas venues te voir hier ? Demanda le blond au grand damne de Freed.

~Si, mais on a pas exactement parlé de toi, finit-il par ajouter en évitant de plus en plus les yeux de Laxus.

~Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ? Redemanda le dragonslayer qui décidément n'arrivait pas à voir les yeux si bleus de Freed.

~Plus ou moins de décoration et de gravité, supposa le mage des mots.

~Quoi ? Elles t'ont fait quoi au juste pour que tu les défendes ? L'interrogea

le blond de plus en plus interdit.

~Mais rien, tu te fais des idées, finit le vert en déglutissant : il n'allait quand même pas lui sortir que c'était pour lui faire avouer qu'il l'aimait ! Est ce qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ? Lança Freed tout en espérant changer le sujet de la conversation.

~Sûrement, conclut Laxus. '' Il avait bien compris que Freed ne lui dirait pas de quoi il avait parlé avec les trois fées de son plein gré, et il se doutait bien que si c'était le cas c'est que ça devait être privé. Dans ce cas là, il n'allait pas le forcer à le lui dire et préféra se détourner de ces yeux si bleus dans lesquels il aimait se plonger.

Les deux hommes mirent bien plusieurs heures à sortir du piège de roc dont ils avaient été prisonniers, car ils n'avaient simplement pas pu le détruire d'un coup de poing sans risquer de se retrouver écraser sous des tonnes de pierres. Une fois à l'air libre, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un flan de la montagne, non loin des restes de la guilde. Leurs camarades étant manquants, ils décidèrent d'un même accord de retourner à leur hôtel, où il était probable que soit rentrés les autres.

* * *

Finnnnni ! Ah les joies du travail nocturne !

Bon mon Laxus devrait avoir un peu moins l'air d'une quiche maintenant.

Je sais presque exactement se que va comporter le prochain chapitre, donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Normalement... (/³.³)/

Une petite review ?

Des sucettes virtuelles en cadeau ! ^.^

Kiss kiss à tous !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Santés mentales en péril

je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. Merci à ceux qui ont favorisé/follow ma fic, et aussi à ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews ! N'hésitez vraiment pas a le faire, rien que pour m'engueuler pour mon retard et me dire de me bouger le cul pour poster ! Les reviews _illuminent _réellement une journée, alors n'hésitez pas !

Merci encore une fois à **Eckstein, **ma bêta !

Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient du fait que j'abandonne la fic, je ne compte pas le faire !

Bonne lecture !

Tsuki : je t'aurais bien proposer du lemon pour ta sucette, mais j'ai tout mangé...

* * *

Après être retournés en ville, Freed et Laxus n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de frapper à la porte des trois fées, se doutant que leurs amis devaient y être installés.

À peine eurent-ils le temps de souffler que la porte s'était ouverte sur les deux autres membres des Raijinshu, qui manquèrent presque de leur sauter à la gorge. Après s'être assurés que leurs amis n'étaient pas blessés, les mages purent enfin se détendre. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé qu'ils descendraient, iraient manger et boire dans le bar de l'autre côté de la rue, afin de décompresser des récentes émotions. Après tout, il était presque 20h, et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

Les Raijinshu partirent et alors que Mira, Lucy et Levy s'apprêtaient à les suivre, le blond s'interposa entre elles et la porte, puis les obligea à retourner s'asseoir, avant de soupirer et de leur demander :

'' Qu'est ce que vous êtes venues faire à Lemonia ?

~Est ce que trois jeunes femmes ne peuvent pas sortir se balader en ville ? Demanda Lucy avant de déglutir en croisant le regard du dragon slayer.

~Pas quand ce sont trois petites fouineuses, fit-il. En plus, je vous ai entendu dire que vous étiez là pour vous occuper de mes affaires.

~C'est pas pour autant qu'on va te dire de quelles affaires on compte s'occuper, lança Mirajane en soutenant le regard de Laxus.

~Compte ? Au présent ? Demanda ce dernier en ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite.

~On n'est pas si défaitistes que ça quand même, dit Levy en souriant. Et puis on est déjà là, autant finir ce qu'on a commencé !

~Mais merde, vous pouvez pas vous mêlez de vos propres emmerdes ? Ragea le blond. De ce que je sais, vous n'êtes pas les plus douées pour raisonner des dragons slayer !

~Aucune idée de ce que tu insinues, fit l'aînée des Strauss en voyant ses deux amies rougir. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on va y aller si tu ne veux pas que tes amis s'inquiètent de notre absence, finit-elle en dirigeant les deux fées vers la porte.

Elle la ferma et se retourna vers Laxus, avant de lui demander :

~Pourquoi est-ce que tu as caché à Freed le fait que tu sois blessé ?

~Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla le blond.

~Laxus, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, soupira la jeune Strauss. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer voir Polyussica dès demain.

~C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller gambader dans les prés, grogna-t-il en passant derrière la démone et en ouvrant la porte. Je suis parfaitement capable de me démerder pour rester en vie.

~Non pas que j'en doute, fit-elle en le laissant passer. Mais arrête de mentir. Freed a beau ne pas s'en être rendu compte, je sais qu'hier tu es passé par sa chambre. Et on sait tous les deux qu'une porte ne t'as sûrement pas empêché d'entendre la conversation qu'on menait. ''

Laxus ignora cette dernière phrase et descendit les escaliers. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il fixa un instant l'entrée du bar où étaient installés ses amis. Il s'en détourna et partit en ville, se fichant de savoir où il finirait par atterrir. Il ne voulait pas supporter Mirajane maintenant.

Surtout pas après que la fée lui ait fait comprendre qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu Freed dire qu'il l'aimait. Et depuis, il n'avait pas été capable de faire deux pas sans y repenser.

Il soupira et fixa le sol. Il pouvait juste partir, aller se faire soigner quelque part, attendre quelques mois et revenir à la guilde. Ce ne serait pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de toute façon.

Il frappa dans un mur, effrayant quelques passants, avant de repartir vers le bar. Il enfonça plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches, ses pieds résonnant sur les dalles du sol. Il ne pouvait pas éviter indéfiniment ni Mirajane ni Freed. Et puis il en avait marre d'être lâche.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner au bar, mais manqua de s'écrouler de douleur, sa blessure se rouvrant. Il s'adossa à un mur, et s'affaissa, le visage pâle et la respiration saccadée. Il ignora les regards des passants intrigués, et concentra ses sens sur une odeur, une odeur de médecine. Il ne pouvait plus décemment dans son état attendre ne serait-ce que la nuit pour aller se faire soigner.

Il broncha et se releva, titubant et manquant de renverser quelques passants. Il remonta dans une ruelle, sans trop souffrir, pour atteindre une vieille maison crasseuse. Il n'y fit pas attention, et se contenta d'entrer. Il tomba sur un salon sombre, mal éclairé, vérifia quelques instants si la maison était bel et bien habitée. L'odeur masculine qui s'échappait de ce que Laxus considéra être une cuisine le lui confirma, et il entra dans la pièce en faisant trembler la porte qui manqua de sauter sur ses gonds.

Laxus était peut-être gravement blessé, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement puissant. Un petit homme trapu sursauta dans la cuisine et fit volte-face avant de détailler le dragon slayer. Un regard étonné passa sur ses yeux, mais il fit aussitôt place à une ombre d'effroi lorsque le mage grogna tant la douleur lui était insupportable.

Il manqua de s'effondrer à nouveau, mais se retint au mur tout en fixant de ses yeux clairs l'homme qui était apparemment médecin. Ce dernier le jaugea, et s'arrêta quelques instants sur les tâches de sang qui commençaient à se former sur la chemise du blond. Il sembla comprendre pourquoi cet intrus était entré dans sa maison pendant qu'il faisait tranquillement la vaisselle.

Il agrippa alors le bras de l'intrus, qui devait le dépasser de deux bonnes têtes, et se dirigea vers une arrière-salle, toute aussi crasseuse. Laxus s'effondra enfin sur une sorte de divan, et jeta son manteau dans un coin, avant d'ouvrir sa chemise pour que le médecin puisse contempler les dégâts.

Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'emblème de Fairy Tail qui trônait sur le torse du dragon slayer. Laxus n'eut même plus la force de le menacer dignement, et se contenta de lui donner quelques centaines de rubis. Le médecin sembla alors beaucoup plus en confiance, et commença à examiner la plaie qui se rouvrait lentement.

Entre le nettoyage de la plaie, sa désinfection et l'utilisation de magie pour la refermer, Laxus resta bien vingt minutes dans cette pièce sale qui travail fini, le médecin lui demanda, après avoir réclamé son argent, de ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques car la blessure, infligée par de la magie, pourrait se rouvrir très facilement. Le blond ignora le conseil de l'homme et sorti, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il remercia tout de même intérieurement ce médecin : il avait beau toujours souffrir, la peine était devenue beaucoup plus supportable, et il finit même par ne plus y faire attention.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et retourna vers le bar, évitant la population de Lemonia qui se pressait pour rentrer chez elle.

Il franchit le seuil du bar, commanda un verre et finit par s'attabler avec Mira, qui attendait seule assise dans un recoin. Elle fixa son ami et les tâches de sang au bas de sa chemise, le laissa s'asseoir et lui demanda :

'' Bonne balade ?

~ Arrête avec tes insinuations, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?, fit-il en désignant leurs amis de l'autre coté du bar, parlant avec entrain.

~Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie ! Et puis je suis prête à t'écouter parler de tes petits malheurs, lança la démone en récupérant le verre de Laxus que le serveur venait d'apporter, avant de le passer au blond.

~Tu sais que je tiens bien l'alcool, répondit celui-ci en avalant d'une traite le liquide. Ma vie n'est pas si merdique au point que j'aille en parler à celle qui est venue y foutre la merde pour commencer. ''

Les deux mages restèrent silencieux, regardant leurs amis. Ils s'amusaient eux au moins. Quoique Laxus soupçonnait Mira de s'amuser comme une enfant à voir sa vie s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la boue et les problèmes. Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant l'heure qui suivit, Laxus se contentant de recommander deux autres verres, trop peu pour le rendre ivre.

Mirajane avait alterné toute la soirée entre le dragon slayer qui semblait s'emplir de désespoir à chaque gorgée et le groupe de cinq fées qui souriaient à pleine dents. Elle revint cependant à côté du mage de foudre avec un air coupable et en manquant d'éclater de rire.

'' Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait, lança Laxus dans un souffle rauque.

~Rien pour une fois, rit la jeune femme.

Sous le regard suspicieux du blond, elle ajouta :

~ Disons que tes coéquipiers tiennent moins bien l'alcool que toi.

~Quoi ? Lâcha l'homme et sentant venir le pire. Mira qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

~ Rien, je te le jure. Mais va chercher Freed avant qu'il ne se vomisse dessus, finit la Strauss. ''

Laxus se releva d'un mouvement sec suite à la phrase de la démone. Il chercha son ami dans le bar et finit par le trouver debout en train de parler avec Bicslow et Evergreen, tout en titubant dangereusement. Il jura et s'apprêta à allez chercher le mage des runes lorsque la main de Mira agrippa son avant-bras. Il se retourna énervé contre la mage, qui sembla sérieuse pour la première fois de la soirée.

''Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, viens me voir Laxus.

~C'est gentil mais j'ai pas vraiment...

~Tais-toi et écoute-moi pour une fois. J'ai bien compris que tu tiens à ton amitié avec Freed, mais sache que tout ne restera pas comme ça éternellement. Fais-moi une faveur, tu veux ? Elle continua sous le regard désapprobateur du blond : Si tu as envie de t'enfuir, encore une fois, ne serais-ce qu'une seule, passe me voir avant de partir. ''

Laxus sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais il se retint, se contentant de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme et de s'avancer vers les Raijinshu qui décidément ne tenaient pas l'alcool.

Il manqua de trébucher sur Evergreen, qui se raccrochait à une Lucy hilare, avant de finalement attraper Freed. Il saisit la manche du mage et l'entraîna dehors à sa suite. Le dragon slayer s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer l'état de Freed. Celui-ci était en pleine contemplation d'une mouche qui voletait par là. Il se rendit compte de la présence de son ami lorsque l'insecte passa devant le visage de celui ci.

Ce fut bien la dernière chose que fit cette mouche, avant de finir écrasée entre les doigts du dragon, sous le regard outré du mage aux cheveux verts.

''Mais elle n'avait rien fait cette mouche, geignit ce dernier en relevant la tête vers Laxus, l'air de pouvoir s'écrouler en pleurs à tout instant.

~Tant pis pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait eu une vie incroyable, fit sarcastiquement le mage de foudre.

~Tu es méchant. On ne devrait pas être méchant, Laxus, gémit Freed dans un reniflement.

~C'est comme ça, on y peut rien, ajouta le dragon slayer tout en reprenant la manche de Freed et en l'emmenant vers l'hôtel.

~Si tu es méchant maintenant, alors moi je ne te parle plus, termina l'épéiste en faisant la moue et en se laissant traîner lourdement au travers des rues. ''

Laxus n'eut jamais cru qu'il devrait un jour trimbaler un Freed ivre dans un hôtel, mais il aurait encore moins cru que Freed serait aussi énervant. Ils avaient beau n'avoir qu'un étage à gravir, ils mirent bien dix minutes à atteindre le pallier, entre Laxus qui était épuisé et trop blessé pour porter son ami, et celui-ci qui refusait d'aligner deux pas sans broncher.

Le blond ouvrit la porte de Freed, et laissa l'homme entrer dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le mage des runes l'appela. Laxus se retourna dans le couloir désert et s'adossa contre le mur, attendant de savoir ce que son ami voulait lui dire.

''Tu sais, tu as beau en avoir l'air, tu n'es pas vraiment méchant.

~Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de comment je dois prendre ça, soupira le concerné en esquissant un sourire.

~Enfin, puisque tu n'es pas méchant, je te parle, ajouta Freed tel un enfant.

~M'en étais pas rendu compte, grommela le dragon slayer. T'es crevé, moi aussi, alors fais-nous une faveur à tous les deux et vas te coucher.

~D'accord. Alors bonne nuit Laxus, ''

Freed finit sa phrase, et alors que son ami s'apprêtait à partir, il s'accrocha simplement à la veste de ce dernier, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte.

* * *

voilàà ! Le chapitre 7 arrivera dans peu de temps, il est déjà écrit, mais malheureusement, ma bêta ne pourra l'avoir que ce Week-end puisque le chapitre est sur mon ordi !

Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça ne vous auras pas découragé de cette fic !

Kiss kiss à tous !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dragon et gueule de bois

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Désolée pour la journée de retard ^^'

On remercie aussi ma bêta Eckstein qui a corrigé ce chapitre en approximativement 3 secondes 7 centièmes !

Merci à ceux qui review/favorite/follow ! Pardon si je n'ais pas répondu à vos msg, mais ma boite mail ne veux pas répondre aux msg de - -''

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Laxus n'était pas le type de personne à se préoccuper de quelque chose jusqu'à s'en ronger la santé. Et pourtant, il était en train d'alterner entre le salon de sa chambre d'hôtel (où il liquidait les réserves d'alcool) et son lit (où il tentait vainement de dormir, ou du moins de se reposer pendant plus de cinq minutes).

Pour sa défense, sa journée avait été riche en émotions et il n'avait jamais été du type à s'accommoder facilement à ces dernières. Donnez lui un dragon, un dieu, un Natsu colérique et plus effronté que d'habitude, et il vous les envoyait balader sans problème dans la minute. Mais confrontez-le à une myriade d'émotions, et il n'y avait plus personne !

L'esprit du blond, depuis le début de la nuit, n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, et il y avait bon nombre de chances pour qu'il finisse par faire une surchauffe.

Freed l'avait embrassé. _Freed_ l'avait embrassé. Freed l'avait _embrassé_.

Il va sans dire que le dragon slayer était resté pétrifié dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur, pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était remonté dans sa chambre, et s'était obligé à prendre une douche pour se calmer.

Au final, Laxus était préoccupé. Il s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour la santé mentale de Freed, que ce soit pendant leurs missions ou autre. Mais Laxus songeait de plus en plus à envoyer Freed chez un thérapeute, parce qu'il était en train de rendre le dragon slayer totalement fou en agissant comme il l'avait fait.

* * *

Mirajane avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle était rentrée avec les filles, qui étaient ivres, et elle avait même réussi à leur soutirer des informations sur leur vie amoureuse respective. De quoi la mettre aux anges, bien évidement.

Elle était en train de songer à ce qu'elles lui avaient dit, se demandant si en créant un club pour les mages amoureux de dragon slayer incroyablement incompétents sentimentalement parlant, Freed s'y inscrirait. Elle se leva de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Lucy et Levy. Il n'était même pas encore six heures, mais Mira était habituée à se lever tôt, pour ouvrir la guilde et profiter de la fraîcheur matinale.

Cependant, trouver un dragon slayer assis sur le carrelage de sa chambre d'hôtel ne faisait pas partie de sa routine matinale.

'' Laxus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la barmaid en se frottant les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

~ Tu m'as dit de passer si je pensais à m'exiler. Et bien me voilà, soupira le blond, l'air épuisé.

~ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mira doutait que grand chose ait pu se produire entre le moment où il avait ramené un Freed ivre dans sa chambre et les minutes précédentes où elle l'avait découvert dans sa salle de bains.

~ Si par quelque chose tu prends en compte Freed qui m'embrasse, alors ouais, il s'est passé quelque chose, grogna-t-il. ''

Mirajane laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et manqua de prendre Laxus dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Il va sans dire qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller réveiller ses amies qui dormaient encore (tout en faisant promettre à Laxus de ne pas s'échapper par la fenêtre grâce à laquelle il était rentré dans l'appartement des filles).

'' On se lève et on s'habille, tout est beau, tout est magnifique et c'est une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ! Récita la femme aux cheveux blancs, tout en ignorant un grognement de la part de Laxus qui semblait insulter une bonne partie de sa famille.

~Mira ? Pourquoi tu nous réveilles ? Au fait quelle heure il est ? Fit Levy tout en clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière du soleil.

~Laisse nous dormir, j'ai encore la gueule de bois à cause d'hier... Soupira Lucy en remontant la couette sur sa tête.

~Freed a embrassé Laxus ! S'écria Mira qui manquait de sauter de joie.

Un silence se fit, où la seule chose que l'on entendait ressemblait à Laxus qui pestait contre les barmaid et leur incapacité à garder des affaires personnelles, et bien, personnelles.

~ Freed a QUOI ? S'écria Lucy dont la gueule de bois semblait avoir soudainement disparue.

~Miraaaa ! C'est génial ! Quoique j'aurais parié sur Laxus qui ferait le premier pas, ajouta la petite fée en ajustant un bandeau dans ses cheveux pour coiffer ses mèches rebelles.

~Navré de décevoir, fit le blond en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller s'affaler sur les fauteuils du salon.

~Pas la peine de les effrayer comme ça, fit Mira en désignant les deux autres fées qui avaient fait un bond à la vue du dragon slayer.

~Pourquoi tu leur racontes ma vie ? C'est toi que je suis venu voir, et que ce soit clair, c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'as fait promettre, siffla-t-il, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

~C'est comme ça Laxus, si tu veux me parler, tu parles aussi avec Levy et Lucy. Et de toute façon, si tu t'étais _encore_ une fois exilé, je t'aurais ramené à la guilde au petit trot et nous aurions eu la même conversation, mais avec toi enchaîné pour le restant de l'année à une chaise.

Laxus sembla réfléchir au fondement de la menace, et décida que Mirajane serait probablement capable de le tirer de l'enfer juste pour pouvoir se mêler de ses affaires de cœur.

~ Alors, commença Levy, Freed t'a embrassé... On veut tout savoir !

~Et quand on dit tout, c'est tout ! Du où, au pourquoi, à la durée, aux sensations, le tout du tout !''

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il n'était même pas sept heures du matin et ces fées allaient réussir à lui filer une migraine.

~Hier soir, lorsque j'ai ramené Freed dans sa chambre.

~Tu ne fais pas vraiment dans la poésie, soupira Lucy en s'imaginant la scène.

~Pourquoi ? Je vois bien Freed rassembler son courage, l'embrasser et s'enfuir dans sa chambre ! Levy mima la scène, tout en baillant.

Décidément, elle n'était pas faite pour se lever tôt.

~On parle de Freed et Laxus, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à de la romance sortie tout droit de tes nouvelles, Lucy, ajouta la démone.

~Vous êtes au courant que je vous entends ? Demanda le blond, qui commençait vraiment à douter du bien fondé de venir voir Mirajane.

~C'est bien le but ! Reprit cette dernière. Maintenant, il faut prévoir l'après-baiser ! Comment est-ce que tu vas réagir, fit-elle en désignant Laxus du bout des doigts, comment est-ce que Freed va réagir...

~En partant du principe que le baiser était intentionnel, on peut se douter que Freed va être embarrassé ! Levy sourit et se tourna vers Lucy, avant que cette dernière ne continue.

~Maintenant, il ne faut pas que tu ignores le baiser, sinon, ça revient à dire à Freed qu'il ne c'est rien passé et que tu regrettes le baiser. Et tu ne regrettes pas le baiser, n'est ce pas ?''

Les trois jeunes femmes dévisagèrent le blond, attendant très clairement une réponse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait, lui, s'il regrettait que Freed l'ait embrassé ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se préoccupait du mage des runes, qu'il voulait le protéger et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver depuis ce fameux baiser.

Mais dire qu'il regrettait, ou non, c'était s'avancer beaucoup trop ! Il ne savait même pas s'il avait _apprécié_ le baiser ! Outre le fait qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Laxus avait été beaucoup trop étonné pour se soucier de savoir s'il appréciait.

Le problème principal auquel était confronté Laxus n'était sûrement pas le fait que Freed soit un homme. Il avait après tout passé son adolescence à donner des crises d'urticaire à son grand-père, qui avait manqué plus d'un anévrisme après l'avoir trouvé affalé dans son lit, dans les bras d'un ou une inconnue. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs toujours son grand-père d'avoir une liste complète du nombre d'amants qu'il avait eut au cours de son adolescence. Non, le problème principal était qu'il considérait Freed comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, avec Bixslow et Ever. Et engager une relation amoureuse avec Freed, en obstruant le fait qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer Freed dans ce sens-là, risquait de mettre à mal la relation d'amitié et de confiance qui encadrait les Raijinshuu.

'' J'en sais rien, avoua le blond.

~C'est pas grave, on est là pour aider, fit Mirajane, incroyablement joyeuse que Laxus ne soit pas dégoûté à l'idée d'une quelconque relation avec Freed.

~D'ailleurs, non pas que ça me dérange, mais pourquoi tu es venu nous voir plutôt qu'Evergreen et Bixslow ?

~Vous êtes des fouineuses incapable de vous mêler de vos affaires : même si j'étais allé les voir, vous m'auriez harcelé jusqu'à ce que je vous en parle à vous aussi. Autant passer directement à la case harcèlement. Et puis, reprit-il en esquissant un sourire, vous êtes bornées, mais croyez moi, vous ne serez jamais pire que Bixslow et Ever avec une envie irrépressible de me faire chier.

~ Bon à savoir, nota Mira en se levant. Un petit déjeuner, ça vous dit ? On continuera à parler du problème 'Fraxus' en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

~ Le problème quoi ? Demanda Laxus dans un bruissement alors qu'il remettait son manteau.

~ Fraxus ! S'exclama Levy en sortant de leur chambre et en dirigeant la petite troupe vers les escaliers. Freed et Laxus, ou Fraxus ! C'est mignon tout plein et en plus ça sonne bien ! Fit la petite fée en éclatant de rire avec ses amies.

~Bande de tarées... souffla le dragon slayer et descendant les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée. ''

* * *

Freed Justine n'était pas habitué à boire, c'était donc compréhensible qu'il ne soit pas non plus habitué aux gueules de bois. Car c'était avec la tête extrêmement embrumée qu'il se réveilla, avachi sur un des canapés de sa chambre d'hôtel, son manteau à moitié ouvert et une de ses bottes suspendue au lustre du plafond. Il se demanda brièvement où était son épée, avant de se souvenir que Bixslow la lui avait confisquée après son cinquième verre. Ou est-ce que c'était son sixième ?

Freed tenta de se lever, mais se ré-assit presque aussitôt, tant le sol se brouillait sous ses pieds. Il essaya de se souvenir de se qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée, mais n'obtient qu'une espèce d'image brouillon de lui adossé à un bar, manquant de s'écrouler. Il retira son manteau et sa deuxième botte, avant de s'avancer doucement vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche froide et retrouver un peu ses esprits.

Malgré sa tête qui tournait et son estomac qui manquait de faire des loopings, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être heureux. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'aurait comblé, dans la soirée d'hier. Il soupira et passa sa tête sous le jet d'eau froide. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait embrassé Laxus !

* * *

Voilàà ! A bientôt normalement, pour le chapitre 8 ! ^^

Kiss kiss,


	8. Chapitre 8 : Suppositions correctes

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 8, qui dans lequel c'est glissé un peu d'angst sans que je ne saches vraiment pourquoi...

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Merci comme d'habitude au reviews/favorite/follow !

Un gros merci à ma bêta Eckstein !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Evergreen avait sincèrement apprécié le début de cette mission à Lemonia. Elle pouvait passer du temps avec ses amis, et s'éloigner un petit peu de son imbécile et ignorant petit-ami. Tout allait pour le mieux, tout le monde respirait la bonne humeur, trois fées s'étaient invitées pour la ballade, mais l'ambiance et la tranquillité restaient toujours au rendez-vous.

La mage aurait dû se douter que quelque chose finirait par tourner au vinaigre. Simplement parce que l'on parlait de Fairy Tail, mais aussi parce que l'explosion d'une montagne faisait un sacré avertissement.

Cependant, la soirée avait été la même que d'habitude : elle avait bu avec les autres mages, était restée pompette en allant se coucher et s'était réveillée d'humeur plutôt maussade. Tout était donc normal, et allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que quelque chose la dérangeait. Ce n'était pas une chose en général, mais plutôt un ensemble de circonstances incongrues et étranges.

Parce que premièrement, le soir même de la fin d'une mission, Laxus buvait. Ils buvaient tous, ils étaient majeurs et consentants et n'allaient pas se priver des bonnes choses de la vie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le dragon slayer n'avait pas bu ? (là tu fais une erreur de cohérence, car deux chapitres auparavant Laxus boit) Mira lui avait bien laissé sous-entendre quelque chose à propos d'une blessure dont souffrirait le blond, mais dans ce cas-là il était plus du genre à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé en buvant encore plus.

Peut-être qu'Evergreen devenait trop suspicieuse ( probablement la faute de Mirajane, ça encore ), mais d'autres petits problèmes venaient s'ajouter et former une liste de plus en plus longue.

Parce que lors d'un lendemain de soirée, Laxus ne se levait jamais avant midi, grand maximum. Et il ne se levait encore moins pour parler _calmement _avec les trois fées qu'il maudissait depuis plusieurs heures. Non, Laxus ne faisait pas ça. Et il ne devenait pas embarrassé lorsque l'on parlait des soirées qu'ils faisaient, même si la veille il fleurtait impunément avec n'importe qui.

Et puis, il ne lançait pas des regards assassins à Mira toutes les trois phrases. Ils avaient beau s'entendre comme chiens et chats, ils restaient amis, et Laxus faisait attention à ses amis. En parlant d'amis d'ailleurs, les trois filles semblaient beaucoup trop heureuses pour des filles qui venaient de ''s'infiltrer'' sur une mission des Raijinshuu. Et puis qu'est ce que c'était que tout ces sous-entendus et clins d'œil entre les filles et Laxus ?

Non, sérieusement, Evergreen commençait à se demander si elle ne ratait pas quelque chose. Elle se doutait plus ou moins que les fées étaient là avec dans l'idée de faire de Freed et Laxus un couple. Elle leur souhaitait bien de la chance : cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait avec ces deux imbéciles, et ils étaient aussi réceptifs aux sentiments qu'au lancer de fourchettes, autant dire presque aucunement.

De toute façon, les trois fées n'allaient pas faire grand chose, les mages partiraient de Lemonia dans quelques heures. Et une fois rentrés, Ever était prête à parier sa réputation que Laxus s'envolerait au petit vent pour un petit moment. De toute façon, rien ne changerait tant que Freed n'avouerait pas ses sentiments au blond.

Sentiments qui par ailleurs avait mis beaucoup trop de verres d'alcool pour sortir de la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Une chance que Freed ne se souvienne presque jamais de se qu'il faisait lorsqu'il buvait, il aurait probablement roulé sous le premier train venu en apprenant qu'Ever (et Bixslow, elle n'allait pas le laisser sur la touche pour une histoire pareille) savaient pour ses sentiments.

Mais au final, Freed n'avait jamais rien dit à Laxus, et ses amis avait donc regardé depuis près d'un an leur ami contempler le dragon slayer.

Evergreen commençait à se demander si rien ne changerait, lorsqu'un autre événement inhabituel se produisit. Laxus disparut lorsque Freed descendit pour rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Bon il ne disparut pas longtemps, juste le temps que Mirajane le retrouve et, supposa la brunette, l'oblige à revenir dans l'hôtel.

C'en était trop pour Ever, qui kidnappa un Bixlow à peine descendu des escaliers pour l'asseoir un peu plus loin au bout du bar.

'' Laxus agit bizarrement. Et oui, par bizarrement je veux dire Laxus montre des sentiments bizarrement.

~ T'es vraiment flippante le matin, tu sais ?

Bixslow ignora le regard noir que lui lança son amie, et repris :

~ Bizarre comment ? Il a vu un cactus et s'est mis à chialer ?

~ Pourquoi est-ce qu'un cactus le ferait chialer ?

~ J'en sais rien, c'est Laxus, il fait des trucs comme chialer devant les cactus.

~ Ouais. Et non, Laxus n'a pas chialé en voyant un cactus. Il s'est juste enfui en voyant Freed, et à probablement essayé de foudroyer Mira, Lucy et Levy une cinquantaine de fois depuis ce matin.

~Et c'est anormal ? ''

Evergreen eût envie de frapper son coéquipier. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer. Car non, ce n'était pas anormal. Laxus passait son temps à disparaître soudainement pour revenir tout aussi soudainement. Laxus passait son temps à agir bizarrement avec Freed, s'en était presque devenu normal.

La fée recentra son attention sur ses camarades, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Apparemment, Lucy faisait beaucoup de blagues faisant éclater de rire ses deux amies, mais laissant Laxus avec une envie de meurtre sur le visage et un Freed totalement incompréhensif. Ever vit Laxus et comprit dans son regard qu'il cherchait désespérément à se sortir de là.

Elle agrippa Bixslow et le traîna jusqu'aux autres mages, avant de se planter entre Mirajane et Laxus.

'' C'est pas pour déranger, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à payer pour l'hôtel et à retourner à Magnolia. Juste une suggestion, vous savez, vu qu'on a plus rien à faire ici.

~ Excellente idée ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant, sans attendre d'autres réponses.

~ On rentre en train ? Proposa Lucy, tout en finissant un verre qui semblait rempli de jus d'orange.

~Laxus ne va pas être content... soupira Freed, tout en se levant pour rejoindre ses amis.

~Pourquoi ?

La petite blonde semblait sincèrement incompréhensive, aussi Ever lui répondit-elle franchement :

~On va partir en train. Laxus est un dragon slayer. Les dragon slayer sont malades en train. Met deux et deux ensemble, Lucy.

~J'aurais pensé qu'il était, je ne sais pas immunisé, continua Levy en sortant de l'hôtel. Il ne s'est jamais plaint à causes des transports en commun.

~Il ne se plaint jamais, finit Freed sur un ton de reproche alors que le blond sortait à son tour de l'hôtel, après avoir payé. ''

* * *

Laxus ne mit pas longtemps, une fois dans le train, pour faire un aller définitif aux toilettes, ce qui arrangea Freed, qui s'éclipsa du wagon en kidnappant la petite fée aux cheveux bleus qui passait dans le couloir.

'' Freed ? Qu'est ce que tu...

~J'ai bien compris que même si je demande, on ne me dira pas pourquoi Laxus agit bizarrement, et de toute façon je ne compte pas demander. J'aimerais quand même savoir si Laxus était blessé.

~Blessé ? Pas que je sache, répondit la petite fée. Pourquoi ?

~ Je ne sais, j'ai juste le sentiment qu'il est blessé. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais le trouver ?

~ Aux toilettes ? Proposa la jeune fille. ''

Le mage des runes acquiesça et partit en direction des-dites toilettes. Il s'apprêta à rentrer, mais un grognement de la part du blond retint son mouvement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'embrasure ouverte de la porte, à temps pour voir Laxus dissimuler une blessure sous sa chemise.

Le souffle de Freed se prit dans sa gorge et il dégagea du couloir, du compartiment, pour finir échoué dans d'autres toilettes. Laxus s'était blessé. Encore. Freed ne songea même pas au fait que son ami lui avait menti, il avait l'habitude. La blessure avait, quant à elle, l'air sérieuse. Freed soupira et contempla son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était pâle. Trop sûrement. Non pas que quelqu'un remarquerait un changement dans son comportement. Non pas que quelqu'un s'y intéressait.

Parce que même s'il considérait Evergreen et Bixslow comme sa famille, la famille ne s'inquiète pas à chaque fois que vous tombez malade. Où en tout cas pas celle de Freed. Le jeune homme songea encore à la blessure de son camarade.

Ils étaient assortis, comme ça, songea-t-il en enlevant son manteau. Deux crétins se mentant inlassablement. Il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son reflet, qui lui sembla trop frêle, lorsqu'il ré-aperçut la longue balafre qui parcourait son flan gauche.

Peu importe que Laxus le protège. Une lacrima-bombe faisait toujours ses dégâts, chose que semblait ignorer le dragon. Car Freed savait, depuis le temps, comment soigner lui même ses blessures, et camoufler l'odeur du sang que remarquerait à coup sûr un dragon slayer.

Oui, ils étaient deux idiots, et Freed repensa à l'ironie de la chose, à l'ironie de leur relation et à l'ironie même de ses sentiments pour le blond.

Car les fées auraient beau s'en mêler, elles ne changeraient rien, autant être honnête avec soi-même. Freed aimait Laxus à s'en crever le coeur avec les ongles, mais Laxus ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Pourquoi est-ce que Laxus Dreyar, qui avait tout, voudrait plus qu'une relation amicale avec Freed ?

Le mage des runes ramassa rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon avant de vomir dans le lavabo. Il allait encore passer un week-end à souffrir le martyr. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait voir le regard de Laxus s'ombrager à cause de lui. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Alors Freed appliqua un nouveau sort sur sa blessure, se débrouillant pour supporter la douleur. Il cacha l'odeur de sang, remis son manteau en place, détacha ses cheveux et se prépara à retourner dans le wagon, avec les blagues de Bixslow et les sourires de Mirajane.

Il sourirait. Il souriait toujours. Parce qu'il avait fais une promesse, il y a de ça dix ans, et qu'il n'allait pas la briser. Où en tout cas pas la briser devant celui à qui il l'avait faite. Il n'allait pas briser le reste de cette promesse dont Laxus ne se souvenait même plus.

Alors Freed retourna dans le wagon et rit avec ses camarades, en attendant que le train arrive à Magnolia, en attendant qu'il puisse se retrouver seul et s'effondrer pour de bon.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que que vous en avez pensé, ou vos suppositions pour la promesse !

À bientôt (normalement ^^)

Kiss kiss,


End file.
